


Steal My Heart

by Ravin



Series: Becoming Real [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mind Control, Not Really Character Death, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: "You have heart," Loki said. But Loki has stolen Clint's heart.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Becoming Real [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the lovely people who have left comments and kudos on the previous two fics in this series, encouraging me to keep going. Thank you.
> 
> The first two chapters or so of this fic will be the Avengers 2012 movie from Clint's PoV. After that it will move to the events after the movie and so after my last fic _Finding Home_.

“You have heart.” Loki said and Clint’s vision went blue.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._ Everything was wrong. Nothing _looked_ right. But it _felt_ right.

Clint stepped back, and Loki let him go. Clint tried to fight him. Tried to continue the attack, but something wouldn’t let him. A feeling deep in his chest telling him to stop. To give in. To do as Loki wanted. 

Clint holstered his pistol. Not because the feeling in his chest told him too, but because Clint knew what he could do with a gun and something wasn’t right here. Even if that feeling told him it was. Clint was afraid of what that feeling would make him do.

Loki turned to the other agents in the room, the few still alive, and pressed his scepter to their chests just as he did to Clint. Clint watched as one by one, their eyes turned black and then too blue. 

Clint also watched as the director placed the cube into the suitcase and tried to leave. He did nothing to stop him. He wanted the director to get the cube out of there. Maybe, with enough distance, Clint would be able to see right again. Clint always sees better from a distance.

But then Loki noticed. Inside his head Clint screamed, _“No! Stop this! Do something!”_ But his body did not respond. The blue would not let him.

Loki traded verbal jabs with Fury as he took Dr. Selvig. 

Clint knew something wasn’t right. Fury was up to something. Clint needed to remember something, but he didn’t want to.

The portal spasmed and the noise drew his attention, though Loki remained distracted by Fury. 

Distracted. 

The portal. 

No. 

Clint didn’t want to remember, but now the Blue knew there was a problem.

“Sir,” Clint’s mouth made the words, but it wasn’t Clint talking. Clint had become a passenger in his own body. “Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. It’s gonna drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

“Like the pharaohs of old.” And Clint wished he’d succeed.

“He’s right.” Selvig, checking the monitors, told Loki what Clint already knew. What Clint knew would happen when the portal opened. “The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.”

_A little more than that_ , Clint thought doing the calculations in his head easily, _but I wish_.

“Well then.” Loki turned to Clint, and somehow Clint just knew what Loki wanted. The Blue made him do it.

Clint shot Fury. A single bullet to the chest, and Fury fell back away from the suitcase. Clint could have made a headshot. He was the best marksman in the world. But a shot to the chest could be fatal too. Clint carefully did not think about how Fury always wore a vest.

The Blue directed his body, used his knowledge against him, and Clint grabbed the case as they left the room. 

He led Loki out of the base. Act as if nothing is wrong, as if you were supposed to do whatever you were doing, and no one would question you. This was Clint’s knowledge. His skills, born of his experiences. The Blue used him ruthlessly.

He led them past Hill on purpose. Not thinking it, but hoping that she would realize something was wrong. That she would question them. Stop them. He could see her confusion as he demanded, “We need these vehicles.”

“Who’s that?”

And for a second Clint hopes. 

“They didn’t tell me.” The Blue says for him. Using Clint’s knowledge to imply it was classified, and Hill turns away.

Then her radio. “Hill.”

Clint hears and is relieved. Fury is alive. That is one person the Blue couldn’t make him kill. 

The Blue hears too. Makes him shoot at her. 

Clint makes it miss. He confuses it. Tries to make it think of other targets. Makes it panic and think the base is collapsing now. He makes it get into the driver’s seat. Gives the Blue something to do other than shoot.

Clint drives away, fast. Tries to get himself as far away from these people who gave him a life and future he could be proud of as he could. Away from Phil. If he wasn’t near them, he couldn’t hurt them.

When Hill gets her jeep in front of him, he panics himself. _No. No. No._ The Blue draws his gun and fires. _Shoot the windshield. No! The tires! Her! The tires!_ He switches targets in his head. Confusing the Blue as to the best place to hit. Making the Blue miss again and again.

The Blue gets frustrated though. Decides to focus on getting away instead of killing her. Killing her isn’t a priority, and Clint doesn’t know if he should be relieved it gave up, or scared Hill didn’t stop him.

Clint has been in innumerable car chases though, and knew exactly how to get away. He let the Blue use his skills to get away. He didn’t want to know what would happen if they ran into Phil.

The base collapsed in on itself behind them and Clint prayed to a god he didn’t believe in. _Please, let Phil be okay._


End file.
